yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Senpai Shrine
The Senpai Shrine is a shrine in the shape of a butsudan that Ayano Aishi has in her bedroom, dedicated to her senpai, Taro Yamada. It currently serves no purpose in the game other than being a decoration with collectibles. As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, it is located in the south-east corner of the room. The original shrine contained a photo of the default male Senpai, a toothbrush, a bandage and a half-eaten apple. The player can use the mouse and arrow keys to select each object and read their descriptions. YandereDev talked about an upcoming update where there will be collectible items from Senpai to put inside the Senpai Shrine.https://twitter.com/yanderedev/status/650708564600729600 If the player stalks Senpai long enough, he will drop some objects that can be collected.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/3uu6q9/stalking_senpai/ This is a major reason why a male Shower Room will be implemented.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643890112892264448 Ayano will be able to steal objects from Senpai in various places and store them in the shrine. The appearance of the shrine was updated to a butsudan in the July 24th, 2016 Build, but the items inside might not be the final items that will be in the game. The butsudan will be populated by 10 items and an empty photo frame that is meant to contain a picture of Senpai. One new item will appear in each week of the game and may grant small buffs (such as +1 speed or +1 strength) to Ayano.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/29/may-preview-15/ Collectibles Inside The Shrine Senpai's Boxers.png|Senpai's Boxers. Senpaiportraitalternate.gif|Senpai's Portrait. Default and customized. Senpai's Bandage.png|Senpai's Bandage. Senpai's Gum.png|Senpai's Gum. Senpai's Pencil.png|Senpai's Pencil. Senpai's Hair.png|Senpai's Hair. Senpai's Button.png|Senpai's Button. Senpai's Toothbrush.png|Senpai's Toothbrush. 7-29-2016_Senpai's_Food.png|Senpai's Food. Senpai's Bento Box.png|Senpai's Bento Box. Senpai's Soda Can.png|Senpai's Soda Can. Boxers Portrait Bandage Gum Pencil Hair Button Toothbrush Food Bento Box Soda Can In the final game, there will be one Senpai collectible available per week. Collecting Senpai's stuff is a low priority for the demo as it is only one week long.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652910277759864832 Trivia *Before the shrine was added in the May 2nd, 2015 Build, it was just a bare table with the toothbrush, bandage, and an apple sitting on top. *The original Senpai Shrine was next to Ayano's bed on the right. *Collectibles for the Senpai Shrine may one day give the player buffs. *The hairs of Senpai's default model are black; however, the Senpai's Hair collectible in the shrine is gray. *To acquire a lock of Senpai's hair, Ayano must be stealthy. If she is caught, there will be severe consequences.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/767583374672146436 Gallery September152014BlogPostCommentOnSept-22-2014SenpaiShrine2.png|Shown in the comments of "Yandere-chan's Room and the Flow of the School Day." September152014BlogPostCommentOnSept-22-2014.png|Shown in the comments of "Yandere-chan's Room and the Flow of the School Day". YanderechanSenpaiShrine.png|Yandere-chan standing outside the shrine in the first version of the bedroom. Senpai-shrine.jpg|The shrine without the temple in an old build. Senpaishrine-0.png|An outdated Senpai Shrine in the first version of the bedroom. NewSenpaiShrine.png|Another outdated Senpai Shrine in the second version of the bedroom. NewSenpaiShrine1.png|The toothbrush in the second version of Yandere-chan's bedroom. NewSenpaiShrine2.png|The bandage in the second version of Yandere-chan's bedroom. NewSenpaiShrine3.png|The bitten apple in the second version of Yandere-chan's bedroom. Trhrhtthrthth.png|Original butsudan. Rttrrtrt.png|Original bandage. Ewfwefwefwefwf.png|Original boxers. Eeee.png|Original pencil. May-15Preview.png|A mock-up of the butsudan from the May Preview #15 blogpost. Category:Interactive Category:Game Mechanics Category:Customizable Category:Collectibles Category:Aishi House Category:Unprogrammed